happytreefriendsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Allay
"Allay" redirects here. For her Princess form, see "Princess Allay". For said form's evil version, see "Allayna". "Oh. Thank God you are alive. You've saved the world from Bowser's evil intentions." —'Allay', Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Allay is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series. Her original creator is CrabbyNoobs (formerly Cherry-Chowder) from DeviantArt. History ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 Allay's normal form is first revealed on the Dunami logo screen before ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3's title screen. ''Happy Tree Friends Origins Allay is playable for the first time in ''Happy Tree Friends Origins. Allay has well-rounded stats, much like her co-star Lemy. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Allay is a temporary party member in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point. She has a very small movepool, with only five skills (not counting ones that can be learned from Skills for Dummies items) that can be learned and used. General information Physical appearance Allay is, in her default appearance, a yellow bear with brown hair and blue clothes. Once she wears her crown, she transforms into her Princess form as shown in the intro of Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3. Speech Allay's dialogue is mostly shown in text. Her only voiced roles, depicting her with a typical female voice, are in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 and Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, if only for very brief moments during both intros. Powers and abilities Allay's main power comes from her crown, which transforms her into a Princess with absolute power of ruling over the Happy Tree Kingdom. As a result, she is significantly weaker without the crown, though she still shares the same basic abilities of jumping, shooting, and stomping as the other playable tree friends. Relationships Friends and love interests She works together with Lemy very well during their mission in Happy Tree Friends Origins. Foes and rivals Like most tree friends, Allay is against Bowser and his minions. Profiles and statistics ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point *Level 1 *HP: 500 *MP: 50 *Agility: 7 *Attack: 12 *Defense: 14 *Magic Attack: 22 *Magic Defense: 27 *Luck: 70 *Skills: **Strike ***TP Cost: 17 ***Power: 40 ***Description: ''"Inflicts damage." **Spoiled Pout ***TP Cost: 20 ***Power: N/A ***Description: "Lowers an enemy's ATK for 10 turns." **Lullaby ***TP Cost: 15 ***Power: N/A ***Description: "Puts an enemy to sleep." **Angel's Kiss ***TP Cost: 20 ***Power: N/A ***Description: "Causes the enemy to become confused." **Mystical Leaves ***MP Cost: 20 ***Power: 60 ***Description: "Inflicts damage." List of appearances by date This only lists games where Allay's normal form can be seen. Portrayals Allay has been voiced by the following people: *Dana Belben - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 *inovationhtf - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Gallery Images related to her Princess form can be viewed in Princess Allay/Gallery. Sprites Allay3.png|''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3'' Allayorigins.png|''Happy Tree Friends Origins'' Allayportraitorigins.png|''Happy Tree Friends Origins'' Screenshots Htfolastscene.png|''Happy Tree Friends Origins'' Quotes *''"Oh. Thank God you are alive. You've saved the world from Bowser's evil intentions."'' - Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Trivia *She is one of the yellow characters. *Despite CrabbyNoobs being no longer active, the Allay character still continues to be used in later Happy Tree Friends Adventures games, as CrabbyNoobs still allows the character usage. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Fan characters Category:Bears Category:Playable Characters Category:Allies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Origins Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Children